White Fur and Black Magic
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: A jealous Black Magician confronts Yami no Yuugi on who he loves more, resulting in Yami asking everybody else the 'question'. Insanity ensues. : Black MagicianYami fluff, for Nekochan.


Disclaimer: *sits there watching a congo lines of lawyers with big briefcases* Probably not.

White Fur and Black Magic ~ A jealous Black Magician confronts Yami no Yuugi on who he loves more, resulting in Yami asking everybody else the 'question'. Insanity ensues. :) Black Magician*Yami fluff, for Neko-chan.

Ohayou minna! Originally I was going to make this a Valentine's Day fic but I didn't have time to write it.

Anyhow, this fic is a Black Magician*Yami no Yuugi fic. For those of you who have read "Fairydust", this fic takes place a short while after that fic, although it's definitely not necessary to read "Fairydust" to understand this fic. But it would be nice… *innocent grin*

Just kidding, just kidding! But for those who have read "Fairydust" or "Kody" or even Neko-chan's wonderful "Yami no Hikari", then you might know who the 'white fur' is alluding to. For those who haven't, no, it's not necessary to read any of those before-mentioned fics (although it might help… especially "Kody", since that's the start of it all).

As stated, this fic is for Neko-baka-chan-chan *gets fwapped by the FPoD*, who requested some fluff for this coupling in "Fairydust" but never got it. :) I owe you so much for all those wonderful stories you've been writing for me, although I don't owe you that much anymore since I finally wrote you that Yuugi*Yami story. *sticks tongue out*

Many, many thanks to Nalan-san for beta-reading. If it wasn't for her and Neko-chan, this story would not be coming up for another ten years or so… ^^;;

:p Hope everyone enjoys the story!

The _kokoro no heya_ [1] was very cold, a small white seal grumbled darkly, Even with a fur coat!

Inside the room with a single piece of furniture and a decidedly Egyptian air, the seal sat on the stone-cold chair and shivered from the cold creeping past his soft fur. Worried black eyes scanning the room continuously, the seal was a silent witness to the happenings of the room. Admittedly, it wasn't a very exciting life… things tended to happen outside the room, so it was rare that he saw something out of the ordinary.

But then again….

"What in Ra's name are you trying to imply, Mahaado?! [2]" the room's owner screamed suddenly, the room shaking from the force of his words.

Yuki—for that was the little seal's name—would have winced if he could have. Yami no Yuugi rarely used the Black Magician's former Egyptian name except in cases of extreme anger… but when he did, it usually spelled trouble for all parties involved (and then some). He was proven correct when the door was wrenched open and the pharaoh stomped in, looking positively livid, with the Black Magician trailing behind him.

The seal just stared when the Black Magician pointed the staff at him accusingly, although he really wanted to yelp, jump off the chair, and scamper behind it to cower for the rest of eternity. Yami just rolled his eyes, smiling apologetically at Yuki before scowling at his lover.

"I do not love that seal more than you," he finally hissed.

Yuki sweatdropped and nearly fell off the chair. The Black Magician continued to point angrily and Yami looked ready to slap him, "For Ra's sake, Mahaado! Listen to yourself! You're becoming jealous of a stuffed seal! Don't be so ridiculous!'

The 'stuffed seal' was quite offended.

Yami must have sensed that Yuki was rather miffed because he quickly picked up the seal and started to pat his head. Now it was the Black Magician's turn to roll his eyes, at the same time shrugging his shoulders helplessly as he desperately appealed to a higher (and suspiciously silent) deity. Then he shook his head and glared accusingly at the scene before him.

"What?!" a lithe hand smoothed the soft white fur.

Glare.

"You want to _what_?!" the pharaoh would have thrown his hands up in frustration if he hadn't been hugging Yuki so protectively, "Why are you having such a fit about this? You know that Yuki is a gift from mou hitori no ore [3], and you know I care for you in a different way. This isn't about loving you more or less than Yuki. It never was until _you_ brought it up!"

The Black Magician folded his arms and kept glaring.

Wine-red eyes narrowed before Yami suddenly reached out to Yuugi, "AIBOU!!"

~*~

"Are you sure it's down here, Anzu?"

"Yeah," the blue-eyed girl smiled sheepishly, which Yuugi couldn't see since he was under the bed, "I tried looking for it myself, but I just couldn't find it."

"How'd it end up there anyway?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu turned pink, "Uh, remember Monday night?"

Pause… "Oh. Well—"

_AIBOU!!_

Yuugi yelped, head jerking upwards. Which resulted in a meaty thunk and soft whimper due to the fact that he had just hit his head on the bottom of the bed.

_Mou… mou hitori no boku…_ Yuugi thought through gritted teeth.

"Yuugi! Daijoubu desu ka? [4]"

_Aibou!_ Yami chose to ignore the dirty words directed at him, _Are you _listening? _I'm talking to you!_

Yuugi resisted the urge to whack his head on the ground, hopefully expelling the spirit from his body before he knocked himself out, _I realize that, mou hitori no boku._

There was a pause before Yami ventured a wild guess, _Was this a bad time?_

_Yes._

Were you and Anzu…

NO! Yuugi screamed.

_Really?_ Yami sounded very, very smug. Yuugi wanted to slap him.

_Mou hitori no boku, there is a very fine line that keeps me from strangling you, and you are, at the moment, crossing it._

_Somebody is feeling bitter today. What are you doing then?_

I'm under the bed… stop laughing already! Anzu accidentally dropped her necklace down here so now I'm looking for it!

Oh. Well, I guess that means you're not busy.

Mou hitori no boku!!

Who do I love more… the Black Magician or Yuki?!

Long silence.

_… nan… nan… nanda?!?!?!_

Mahaado is being an ass and he's getting jealous of Yuki!

Yuugi was starting to feel dizzy… this had to be some type of bizarre hallucination caused by hitting the bed with his head. There was just no way the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle was asking him such a _weird_ question and in such an odd scenario. And besides, since when did Yami start using the Black Magician's real name anyways?

_You're joking, right?_

No.

Now he had a headache.

_Mou hitori no ore? When are you going to answer?_

How am I supposed to know who you love more?! Why don't you ask somebody who might actually know_ the answer?_!

What Yuugi meant by this, really, was that Yami needed to answer the question on his own. As expected, Yami misinterpreted the question and before Yuugi knew what was happening, Yami had taken control of his body.

Yuugi sighed as Yami immediately hit his head on the underside of the bed, causing the pharaoh to curse angrily and fluently in a variety of languages.

"Yuugi, are you okay?" Anzu stared as a burst of colorful language reached her ears, "Ya… Yami?"

"Anzu," the spirit acknowledged coolly as he crawled out from under the bed, "I'm sorry for the interruption."

"It's… it's okay."

"I have a question." Yami might have looked more imposing if not for the bruise rapidly appearing on his head. "Do I love Yuki more than the Black Magician?"

"Uh…" Anzu looked for an escape route in case the spirit became violent… and considering the psychopathic look in his eyes, it was a likely possibility… before squeaking, "I… I don't think so."

_SEE?!_ Yami roared at the Black Magician, who had been trying to Black Magic Yuki into another world, efforts hampered by Yuugi protecting the poor seal, _SEE?! I do not love Yuki more than you!_

The Black Magician merely scowled and held up one finger. Yami bristled and Yuugi sighed.

_You want me to ask MORE people?!_

Nod.

_Fine! Jeez! Have it your way!_ Yami abruptly cut off the blink before turning to Anzu. Wordlessly, he gently pried her hand open and dropped something in it before stomping off, still muttering about 'whiny boyfriends'.

Anzu blinked before opening her hand, only to see the silver heart locket that Yuugi had gotten for her on their two year anniversary.

~*~

Otogi Ryuuji was very possessive when it came to his precious hair… Honda Hiroto had always thought that positively rabid was a better way of describing Otogi's protectiveness toward his own hair. However, currently, none of this mattered because Otogi was asleep at his desk where he had previously been (gasp!) studying… before passing out into his current state.

So Honda, who had become quite an opportunist, was using the once in a lifetime chance to braid his lover's ebony black hair. And he had to finish and take pictures (for future reference, of course… no blackmail intended, really!) before Otogi woke up and tried to throttle him.

He was about halfway done and Otogi was still out cold when the door abruptly burst open with a loud bang. Honda jerked up, luckily not shocked enough to pull Otogi's hair and possibly rip out some strands. And although the emerald-eyed game inventor was still asleep despite the door's bang, Honda seriously doubted that Otogi would sleep through the loss of his hair.

"Yuugi?" Honda blinked before he got a better look at the unwelcome intruder, "Yami?!"

"Honda-kun…" Yami couldn't help but sweatdrop as he momentarily forgot what he had come to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," was the hasty reply, "What do you want?"

"That doesn't look like nothing," Yami would have pressed it further if the Black Magician hadn't threatened to whack Yuki on the head with his staff, "Who do you think I love more, Yuki or the Black Magician?"

"Huh?"

Is it really that difficult of a question?" Yami ignored Yuugi's sigh… he seemed to be sighing a lot today, although Yami had no idea why that was.

"Well…" Honda started before Yami cut him off again.

"It's not that I care, you know," Yami looked ready to burst a vein, "But _he_ is being a prick and he won't listen to me!"

"…" He decided it was best for his health if he didn't comment.

"Oh just shut up already! Just because you saved me fifteen billion times doesn't mean that you get to put words in my mouth!"

"But I…"

"Brat! Yeah, you heard me!" Yami continued to yell at an obviously unhappy and see-through version of the Black Magician… a version that could only be seen by himself, "Oh, that does it. You're sleeping on the floor!"

Brain overload… overload… overload… overload….

Honda could only stare, face pale, as Yami snarled and stormed out.

Finally, he just shrugged and went back to braiding his lover's black hair. He had just finished (ending with a huge pink ribbon that made him think of a bouncy schoolgirl) and taken several pictures for the before-mentioned _non_-blackmailing purposes when Otogi finally woke up with a cute yawn.

"Hiroto?" he mumbled sleepily, "What… time is… it?"

Honda grinned and kissed Otogi on the nose, "Mmm… about four, Sleeping Beauty."

"No… I look like crap," Otogi whined, "And I need to study. You know I need to study. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked too cute to wake up." Actually, the real answer was "'cause it gave me a good opportunity to blackmail you", but he couldn't exactly _say_ that, could he?

"Whatever…" Otogi rolled his eyes before moving on, "I thought I heard Yami screaming."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was."

"Heh," Honda patted Otogi on the head, "It's nothing to worry about, Ryuuji." Beyond Yami's apparently declining sanity, at least, he mumbled to himself mentally.

"Okay," Otogi replied easily as thought and feeling started to return… and he was starting to realize that there was something very wrong with his hair, "What the…"

Honda was very hard-pressed to keep an innocent look on his face as Otogi felt his hair, his hand freezing as it reached the large pink ribbon, before letting out a very girly scream.

"Honda Hiroto, what did you do to my _hair_?!"

Insert relatively sadistic laughter… laughter that was abruptly cut off when Otogi took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

Now this was a site you don't see everyday, Honda mused. Currently, he was being pinned to the ground by his foul-tempered lover, whose jade-green eyes were angry and white teeth bared. Who knows? It might have been more intimidating if it wasn't for the…

Large pink ribbon.

Honda merely laughed as his hand reached up to finger the long black hair before gently pulling off the ribbon and then pulling the braid free (lucky he had made it so loose!). Otogi had quite a bit of hair, to put it mildly, and Honda did like to play with it…

Otogi growled and used one hand to bat away Honda's hand. The brunette quickly used the opening to switch positions with his lover, flipping them over so Otogi was now the one being pinned.

Understandably, Otogi was very, very unhappy.

Chuckling, Honda then proceeded to make it up to him by kissing him. Over and over and over again… until everything else was forgotten except each other.

~*~

Kaiba Seto and Bakura Ryou were already one step ahead of them.

Jyounouchi Katsuya was out on a date with Kujyaku Mai, meaning that Ryou had the room all to himself. So, as any normal university student would do when he was feeling frustrated by a week-long separation from an overworked boyfriend, Ryou had quickly called up the before-mentioned over-worked boyfriend with a very subtle message under the innocent "Jyounouchi-kun isn't here right now, Seto."

Before he could finish, Kaiba had already run out of the building, jumped into the car after throwing out the poor driver [5], and driven at neck-breaking speeds. Ryou had sweatdropped and gone down to wait, only to be enveloped in a huge hug as soon as Kaiba had seen him. The multimillionaire had then proceeded to pick Ryou up, carrying him bridal-style to the room he shared with Jyounouchi, where he was unceremoniously dropped on the bed and engulfed in kisses.

And so on.

Anyhow, the two of them were about ready to try taking off each other's clothes when who should burst into the room but…

"Yami-kun?!" Ryou squeaked in surprise (Kaiba, meanwhile, was too busy making another hickey on Ryou's neck for the make inu to freak over), mentally cursing himself at the same time, _I knew I should have locked the door!!_

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, this is just classic! Yami no Bakura cackled gleefully at his omote's plight, _Got to hand it to the pharaoh… he sure has_ wonderful _timing._

"What do _you_ want?" Kaiba growled. Yami looked very unimpressed.

"I have a question."

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"I did."

Ryou blushed. Kaiba continued to growl. And in a soul room of a poor, white-haired teen's mind, Yami no Bakura continued to roar with laughter.

"Fine," Kaiba growled again, "Ask your question and get out."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Very impatient, aren't you?"

"I'm about ten seconds away from kicking you out."

"Seto!"

"Aa," Yami paused before blurting out, "Do you think I love the Black Magician more or Yuki?"

The laughter in Ryou's head increased to deafening levels.

"Yuki?!" Kaiba looked enraged and somewhat confused, "Who the hell is Yuki?"

"It's the seal, Seto. Remember?" Ryou explained softly.

"WHAT?!" Kaiba turned to stare incredulously at Yami, "You're asking us to choose between two inanimate objects?! Who on earth _cares?!_"

The Black Magician glared. Yuugi groaned. Yuki smiled nervously.

"He does!" Yami pointed accusingly before the Black Magician whacked Yami on the head with his staff, "Ouch!"

"Abusive relationship? No wonder you prefer Yuki."

Now Yuugi had to protect Yuki from the Black Magician, who was smirking deviously as he imagined scissors and scattered pieces of fluff. Yami glared at Kaiba, who was smirking openly.

"Seto!" Ryou exclaimed, trying to look menacing (and failing quite miserably in the process). Seto just shrugged, a sadistically happy smile on his face.

"Yami-kun, I think that you care greatly for both Yuki and the Black Magician," Ryou continued, ever diplomatic, "But you just care for them in different ways. Your love for the Black Magician is romantic, while you love Yuki as a family member. It's not about whom you love more because you can't compare those types of love."

Ryou sweatdropped as four pairs of eyes just blinked at him dumbly. The only one who wasn't doing that, minus himself, of course, was Yuki, who simply sat there and smiled.

He was about to open his mouth in an attempt to explain himself further when Yami no Bakura grinned maliciously and shoved Ryou into his kokoro no heya.

"Don't listen to the yadonushi, _pharaoh_," Yami no Bakura spat the title out as if it was rancid meat, "He is still stuck in the world of an idealist. But we know better, eh?"

Yami tensed and the Black Magician tightened his grip on the staff. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and looked like he was getting a headache.

"After all, everybody knows you love the fluffball more," Yami no Bakura jerked a finger at Yuki, who resisted the urge to growl and bite off the thief's finger. The Black Magician looked ready to do some snapping of his own, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Before Kaiba could react, Yami no Bakura reached over and bit his earlobe before releasing Ryou… who found himself still clinging onto the brunette's ear. Ryou yelped and immediately let go, his face a bright, fiery shade of crimson.

_Can I take over yet?_ Yuugi asked gently, _This really doesn't seem to be going very well._

Is there anyone else I can ask?

MOU HITORI NO BOKU! If you can't figure it out on your own, how can you expect anybody else to?! This is absolutely ridiculous and it's time to end this before you annoy and interrupt anyone else!

There was a moment of silence, mainly due to the surprise of Yami and the Black Magician (Yuki, as usual, just continued to smile). Then, wordlessly, the three retreated into the kokoro no heya, allowing Yuugi to finally have his body back.

Yuugi sighed in relief.

"Yuugi?" the question was soft and dangerous.

"Hai, Kaiba-kun?"

"Get out."

~ * ~

The soul room was _still_ cold, Yuki grumbled, but at least the Black Magician wasn't looking as murderous. Although that was probably due to the fact that he was busy getting and giving kisses to Yami no Yuugi.

"Aibou was right. You are ridiculous," Yami smiled serenely as he ran a hand through the mage's long hair.

The Black Magician growled.

"For that, you are _so_ sleeping on the floor tonight."

A devilish smile graced cold lips, a smile that seemed to say 'just try it'. Yami grinned back before he was drawn into another… long….

~ * ~

"F***! What are you doing?!"

Ryou sighed, "Jyounouchi-kun…."

Kaiba growled, "Make inu…."

"You… you… you!" Jyounouchi sputtered like a dying car engine as he stared at the figures before him, both wrapped protectively in a blanket.

"Yes?"

"What _were_ you doing?!"

"What does it look like we were doing?" Kaiba replied. Ryou somehow managed to keep himself from blushing, although a light shade of pink tinged his cheeks.

"But…."

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Before Jyounouchi could respond, Kaiba casually flung the blanket away. Jyounouchi squeaked and immediately covered his eyes.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle.

"Is there some reason why Jyounouchi is cowering on the ground, or do we not want to know?" Honda asked as he casually walked into the room, face sweaty and voice amused.

"I think he's afraid to look."

"Why? It's nothing you haven't seen before," Otogi winked before prying Jyounouchi's hands off his eyes, "Boo."

Kaiba and Ryou laughed as Jyounouchi yelped as he stared at them, the couple snuggled together and… firmly clothed.

An eyebrow twitched.

"Kaiba-temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" [9]

~ * ~

"Just because you're sleeping on the floor doesn't mean I have to… I don't even know I'm on the floor right now," Yami grumbled.

The Black Magician raised an eyebrow, 'Your own fault.'

"Humph. How is it my fault, pray tell?"

'As if you don't already know the answer to that.' Pause. 'Is that seal watching us?'

Silence. Yuki smiled innocently.

'Was he watching us the entire time?'

"Uh…"

'If we were in bed, there would be a blanket to cover us.'

Yami blinked before looking into the blue eyes of his lover.

"You'd have to carry me then."

__

~ owari ~

March 25, 2003

Translations and Notes:

[1] Soul room

[2] Mahaado is the true identity of the Black Magician. In ancient Egypt, under Yami no Yuugi's rule, Mahaado was not only a priest but also something like the police chief (*blames mom for translation…*).

[3] My other self. Boku is a more polite way of saying 'I', and most of the other characters tend to use 'ore', which is more rude.

[4] Are you okay?

[5] Poor driver… homage to Wildwolf-chan and the poor driver in "Fairydust" who I kept picking on.

[6] Pathetic dog.

[7] Front. What Japanese people use for Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik rather than 'hikari'.

[8] King's property. What Yami no Bakura calls Ryou.

[9] Bas*ard

I'm afraid this story isn't nearly as good as it should be. --;; It was inspired by an e-mail from Nalan-san… not going to tell you how though! Anyhow, I basically wrote this story in a notebook during school… took me three days to write it too! Yeah, I know, I'm not a very diligent student… *grimace* I hope it was okay! ^_^

Pikachumaniac


End file.
